


Britannien, 61 n.Chr.

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Celts, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Physical Therapy, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Britannien, 61 n.Chr. Der britische Heiler Meredydd will nicht für die Römer arbeiten. Aber seine Schwester - und Geldnot - bringen ihn dazu, seine Meinung zu ändern und er entschließt sich dem römischen Tribun zu helfen.





	Britannien, 61 n.Chr.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Britannia, AD 61](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043865) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Besten Dank an mific für das Beta der engl. Version und an Elli für das Beta der deutschen Version!! Danke sehr!!

Meredydd nahm sich noch einen kleinen Kuchen, der mit Walnüssen dekoriert war und lehnte sich anschließend zurück. Er knabberte an dem köstlichen Gebäck und bedauerte, dass er nicht noch mehr davon essen konnte, aber sein Magen beschwerte sich schon. Selbst das Sofa im römischen Stil, auf dem man beim Essen liegen konnte, erleichterte seine Verdauung nicht wesentlich. Und der Satyr, der genau gegenüber die gelb-grüne Wand schmückte, starrte ihn so an, als wüsste er, dass er ein Vielfraß war, was es auch nicht besser machte 

„So“, sagte er und schaute zu seiner Schwester Jehanie, die dieses reichliche Mahl mit Würsten, Gemüse und Nusskuchen zubereitet hatte. „Warum hast du mich heute eingeladen? Und warum gibt es dieses außerordentlich gute Essen? Was willst du von mir?“ Meredydd erkannte Bestechungsversuche sofort, wenn sie in so unverschleierter – aber köstlicher - Form daher kamen. 

„Darf eine Schwester denn nicht ein ausreichendes Mahl für ihren Bruder, den sie so selten sieht, zubereiten?“, fragte Jehanie mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtausdruck und schenkte ihm noch etwas mehr Met in seinen Kelch ein.

„Das wir uns so selten sehen, ist ja nicht in erster Linie mein Fehler. Du wolltest ja unbedingt Cilo... Calo… Caleb nach Isca Dumnonorium begleiten.“ Dass seine Schwester das kleine Dorf, das für mehrere Jahre ihre Heimat gewesen war, mit ihrem Ehemann verlassen hatte, war immer noch ein umstrittener Punkt bei den Geschwistern. „Cetobona war für dich ja nicht mehr gut genug.“ 

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich habe es gemocht, dort zu leben. Aber die römische Garnison bedeutet Arbeit für meinen Mann.“ 

„Für die Römer arbeiten, pah!“ spie Meredydd hervor. „Das brauchen wir nicht. Es gibt genug Arbeit bei den Briten.“ Er schluckte einen großen Happen des Kuchens auf einen Schlag runter. 

Jehanie hielt ihre Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste nach oben. „Arbeit, ja. Aber nicht genügend bezahlte Arbeit und das weißt du selbst am besten. Du kommst doch mit dem, was du als Heiler verdienst, kaum aus.“ 

„Ich komme klar“, sagte Meredydd, aber seine Schwester hatte Recht. Die meisten seiner Patienten waren Hilfsarbeiter, Schäfer, Kesselflicker oder Minenarbeiter. Sie waren arm und zahlten ihm nicht viel, wenn sie ihn überhaupt bezahlten. Sie brauchten einen Mann, der sich mit medizinischen Pflanzen auskannte und wusste, wie der Körper funktionierte, aber ganz oft fragten sie ihn um seinen Rat, ohne ihn zu bezahlen. Wenn es nicht seine Schwester und ihre halbwegs regelmäßigen Besuche gegeben hätte, wäre er an noch mehr Tagen ohne Essen zu Bett gegangen. 

„Mer, sei doch nicht so verdammt verbohrt!“ schimpfte seine Schwester und seufzte tief. 

Meredydd legte seinen restlichen Kuchen auf dem Teller vor sich ab. „Was willst du also? Spuck’s aus!“ Jehanie konnte ihn doch unmöglich schon wieder fragen, ob er sein Haus aufgeben und bei ihnen einziehen wollte, oder? Im letzten Winter hatten sie das für ein paar Wochen ausprobiert und es war schrecklich gewesen. Sie wussten beide, dass es im Endeffekt … in Mord enden würde. 

Jehanie presste ihre Fingerspitzen zusammen und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich möchte, dass du einen Bekannten von mir kennen lernst. Er braucht einen guten Heiler – und du bist der beste – und er zahlt gut.“ 

„Jetzt verstehe ich!“ Er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und funkelte sie böse an. „Dieses opulente Mahl gibt es weil er ein Römer ist, habe ich Recht?“ Mer mochte es nicht, wenn er manipuliert wurde und plötzlich lag all das gute Essen schwer in seinem Magen. 

„Ja.“ Sie blickte ihm genau in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst. Aber nicht alle Römer sind Barbaren und das weißt du auch. Er ist ein netter und aufmerksamer Mann. Du wirst ihn mögen.“ 

„Niemals.“ 

„Hör auf so melodramatisch zu sein, Mer. Du arbeitest für ihn, wirst von ihm bezahlt und das ist es. Er hat einen schweren Unfall gehabt und braucht jetzt jemanden, der ihm hilft, wieder auf ein Pferd steigen zu können. Seine römischen Ärzte wissen nicht mehr, was sie noch für ihn tun können. Aber ich weiß, dass du der Beste auf deinem Gebiet bist und schon vielen aussichtlosen Fällen geholfen hast und deshalb habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich dich fragen würde.“ 

„Fein. Hast du gemacht. Ich habe nein gesagt. Ende der Geschichte.“ Meredydd stand vom Sofa auf. 

Jehanie schlug ihre Hand mit solcher Kraft auf das Tischchen, dass das Geschirr klapperte. „Nein! Nicht dieses Mal. Es ist nur für drei Monate und du wirst es tun. Du magst zwar immer von deiner ‚Ehre’ reden und wie du deshalb nicht für die Römer arbeiten kannst, aber dieses Mal geht es auch um meine Ehre. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um dich zu überzeugen und deshalb verlange ich von dir, erbitte ich von dir, dass du ‚meine’ Ehre respektierst, indem du diese Arbeit annimmst.“ 

Mer hätte gerne antworten wollen, dass sie vielleicht nicht ganz so schnell hätte sein sollen ihr Wort zu geben, aber er schwieg. Seine Schwester presste die Lippen fest zusammen und war ganz offensichtlich nur noch einen Herzschlag davon entfernt entweder in Tränen auszubrechen oder ihn endgültig aus ihrem Haus zu werfen. Er wollte für keine der beiden Aktionen verantwortlich sein. Und Jehanie bat ihn sonst sehr selten um einen Gefallen. Meistens war es andersherum. Vielleicht …? 

Drei Monate. Einem alten, verrosteten Römer helfen, wieder auf sein Pferd zu steigen. Wie schwierig konnte das schon sein? Der Winter nahte mit Riesenschritten und er fror sich bereits jetzt in seinem kleinen, strohgedeckten Haus, dessen Dach an einigen Stellen nicht mehr so ganz dicht war, den Hintern ab. Vielleicht war es keine so schlechte Idee nach Isca Dumnoniorum zu gehen. Er erinnerte sich noch mit Grausen an den letzten Winter in dem er die ganze Zeit nie richtig warm geworden war und der Wein im Haus gefroren war. 

„Wenn es zu dieser Arbeit auch eine Unterkunft gibt, denn niemand kann ja von mir erwarten, jeden Tag vier Stunden zu Fuß zu gehen vom Dorf bis hierher, dann akzeptiere ich“, erklärte Mer betont großzügig. 

Jehanie lächelte ihm erleichtert zu. „Ich bin sicher, dass das arrangiert werden kann.“ 

\--------------------------

Zwei Tage später hatte Mer ein Zimmer in einem Gasthaus in Isca Dumnoniorum, eine viertel Stunde von dort entfernt, wo seine Schwester lebte. Bis zum römischen Kastell, war es sogar nur ein kurzer Spaziergang, aber nichtsdestotrotz zog Mer die wärmste Wollhose an, die er besaß, bevor er das Haus verließ. Im Moment war es trocken, aber vom Westen her näherten sich rasch schon wieder dunkle Wolken, die sicher den nächsten Regen bringen würden. Mer wünschte, es wäre immer noch oder schon wieder Sommer. 

„Für die Römer arbeiten“, schimpfte er vor sich hin während er sich gegen den Wind stemmte. Es war so kalt draußen, dass jedes Wort in der Luft kleine, weiße Wölkchen bildete. Er raffte seinen Umhang fester um sich. „Pah! Blöde Römer! Ich mache das alles nur für Jehanie.“

Mer hatte herausgefunden, dass sein gut zahlender Patient kein altersschwacher Patrizier war, der in einer der neuen Villen in der Nähe des Flusses wohnte, sondern ein Militär. Ein Tribun _angustioclavius_ , einer der sechs jungen Offiziere, die im _castrum_ , im befestigten Lager von Isca Dumnoniorum stationiert waren. Der Tribun diente dem Legaten und Statthalter von Britannien, Gaius Suetonius Paulinus und arbeitete mit Poenius Postumus, dem _praefectus castrorum_ zusammen. Jetzt verstand Mer, warum es für seinen Kunden so wichtig war, so schnell wie möglich wieder auf ein Pferd zu kommen – er gehörte der Kavallerie an. 

Mer kam am Haupttor an und ein junger Brite names Evan, der ihm erklärte, dass er der Sklave des Tribuns war, wartete schon auf ihn. „Es ist mir eine Freude, dich zum Haus des Tribuns zu führen“, sagte er mit einem britischen Zungenschlag, der ihn eindeutig in den Süd-Westen des Landes, nach Cambria, verortete. 

‚Das könntest du sein’, musste Mer denken. ‚Wenn es damals anders gelaufen wäre, wärest du jetzt auch ein Sklave.’ Selbst wenn Evan nicht unglücklich aussah, war Mer mehr als froh, dass es anders gekommen war, denn er ahnte, dass er keinen besonders guten Sklaven abgegeben hätte. 

Während sie die Hauptstraße hinunter gingen, zeigte Evan nach links und rechts und erklärte wo alles gefunden werden konnte: „Hier sind die Baracken für die Legionäre, dort sind die Getreidespeicher und dort drüben sieht man die Krankenstation und das Badehaus.“ 

Sie kamen an der Residenz des Legaten vorbei und erreichten dann die kleineren Häuser, in denen die Tribunen wohnten. Alles war noch sehr neu und sauber, da das castrum erst vor ein paar Jahren gebaut worden war, als Ersatz für einen kleineren Außenposten. Evan klopfte an die Tür des vierten Hauses und trat mit Mer ein. 

Das erste, was Mer auffiel war, wie wunderbar warm es in dem Haus war. Trockene Wärme ganz ohne Feuchtigkeit. Er hätte sich am liebsten wohlig geräkelt, wie es Katzen oft taten.

„Tribun, dies ist der Heiler Meredydd aus Cetobona“, stellte ihn der Sklave vor. 

Der Mann, der sich mühevoll aus dem Stuhl hievte, sah wie der perfekte Römer aus: groß, mit dunklen, kurzen Haaren, ein hübsches Gesicht mit noblen Gesichtszügen und einem gewinnenden Lächeln, was nicht so typisch war, dachte Mer. Vielleicht war er ein wenig alt für einen Tribun, er sah mehr nach Mitte dreißig als nach Mitte zwanzig aus, aber Mer wusste nicht genau, was die Karriere eines Soldaten verlangsamen konnte, vielleicht war er früher schon einmal schwer verletzt gewesen. 

„Willkommen, Heiler. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du in deinem vollen Monatsplan noch ein wenig Zeit für mich gefunden hast.“ Der Tribun lächelte so wissend, dass Mer seine Schwester verdächtigte, ihm die Wahrheit über seine finanzielle Situation gesagt zu haben. „Ich bin Junius Pastorius Pulcher“, fügte er hinzu. 

„Pulcher?“ Mer, der das lateinische Wort sofort in seinem Kopf mit ‚hübsch’ und ‚hinreißend’ übersetzt hatte, fand den Namen sehr passend. 

„Meine Vorfahren sind dafür verantwortlich.“ Pastorius grinste. „Aber man kann es auch mit ‚nobel’ übersetzen und das erzähle ich allen Leuten.“ 

Mer reckte sein Kinn vor. „Wie schön.“ Er würde sich nicht von einem charmanten Lächeln oder einem hübschen Gesicht einwickeln lassen – ganz sicher nicht! Pastorius war ein Römer und Mer hatte eine feste Meinung zu den Invasoren Britanniens. Er war nur hier wegen seiner Arbeit und er musste seinen Kunden dafür nicht mögen. „Wie kann ich dir helfen, Tribun?“, fragte er fast brüsk. 

„Vor ein paar Monaten bin ich von einem sterbenden Pferd zu Boden gedrückt worden. Ich habe mir den linken Arm gebrochen und irgendetwas mit meinem linken Bein und meiner Hüfte gemacht, was mich immer noch davon abhält, auf ein Pferd zu steigen“, antwortete der Tribun. „Sie haben mir eine ehrenhafte Entlassung vorgeschlagen, aber ich habe sie überredet mir noch drei Monate zu geben. Ich hoffe, dass du mir in dieser Zeit helfen kannst, wieder gesund zu werden.“ 

Gesund, um weitere unschuldige Briten abzuschlachten, ja natürlich. Aber Mer presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg. Er schaute sich den Tribun näher an. Pastorius trug eine Toga statt der subarmalis, der gefütterten Jacke, die die Römer normalerweise unter der Rüstung und über der Tunika trugen. Die Toga ließ ihn mehr wie einen Zivilisten als wie einen Militärangehörigen aussehen ließ. Aber vielleicht war es genau das, was er damit auch erreichen wollte. Vor allem, falls Jehanie noch angedeutet hatte, dass er dem Militär mit gewisser Skepsis gegenüberstand, machte das wohl Sinn. „Zieh deine Toga aus, damit ich sehen kann, wie du läufst“, befahl Meredydd. „Bei diesem ganzen Stoff kann ich nichts erkennen.“

Pastorius wechselte einen raschen Blick mit seinem Sklaven, der zuckte die Schultern. Mer runzelte die Stirn. Es hatte fast so ausgesehen, als hätte er sich kurz vergewissert, was der Sklave davon hielt, bevor er dem Ansinnen nachkam. Das war seltsam. Pastorius begann, an dem Stoff der Toga zu ziehen und Evan trat näher und half dem Tribun das Kleidungsstück auszuziehen so dass er nur noch die knielange Tunika mit den schmalen purpurroten Streifen trug, die typisch für seinen Rang war. 

„Geh auf und ab!“ Mer machte eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit seinen Fingern. 

Für eine Sekunde zögerte der Tribun, dann humpelte er von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen, wobei er sich schwer auf einen Stock stützte. Meredydd kauerte sich auf den Boden und beobachtete aufmerksam jede Bewegung, registrierte und kategorisierte alles, was er sah, bis der Römer fragte: „Genug? Hast du dich vergewissert, dass der Boden sauber ist?“ 

Mer schaute beleidigt auf. „Ich habe nicht …“,

Pastorius unterbrach ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, das ist nicht sehr professionell gewesen. Es ist sehr schmerzhaft, wenn ich lange gehen muss.“ 

Mer gab nur ein undeutliches Grummeln zur Antwort ehe er fragte: „Gibt es hier irgendeinen Platz, an dem du dich hinlegen kannst?“ 

„Natürlich, mein Schlafzimmer.“ 

Sie gingen zu einem kleinen Raum mit einem Bett, einem Schränkchen und einem Stuhl. Die Wände in diesem Zimmer waren in einem dunklen Rot gestrichen, ohne weitere Ornamente, während das Empfangszimmer mit Bildern von geflügelten Pferden und Blumenranken geschmückt war. Der Sklave zündete einige Öllämpchen an und der Tribun setzte sich aufs Bett. 

„Leg dich hin.“ 

Pastorius tat es. Mer setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann seine Hände über den Körper des Römers gleiten zu lassen. Mer war besser in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er die Augen schloss und sich nur auf seine Fingerspitzen verließ, um die Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen zu ertasten. Er begann an den Knöcheln des Tribuns und arbeitete sich langsam nach oben. Jede Menge Narben, viele davon erst kürzlich erworben und noch dick und wulstig. 

Und es war kein Wunder, dass der Mann humpelte! Sein linkes Knie war geschwollen und höchstwahrscheinlich entzündet. Er konnte kein Gewicht drauf legen. Die Muskeln in seinem anderen Bein waren hart und verkrampft, weil sie versuchten, das ständige Humpeln auszugleichen. Eine Fehlfunktion bedingte alle anderen. 

„Dreh dich um und versuche dich zu entspannen.“ 

Die Muskeln im Rücken waren ebenfalls wie verknotet und selbst jetzt, da der Tribun nur auf dem Bett lag, war es klar, dass er seinen ganzen Körper in einer falschen Weise hielt, um das schmerzende Knie und die Hüfte zu schonen. Mers Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern ertastete auch hier dasselbe Bild: verhärte, verkrampfte Muskeln, die einfach wehtun mussten. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass du auch unter Kopfschmerzen leidest?“, fragte er, während er den Nacken und den Kopf massierte. Er wusste genau, wie er die Nerven darunter beruhigen konnte. 

„Sehr oft“, meinte sein Patient, dessen Stimme gedämpft klang, da er in die Matratze hinein sprach. 

Mer ließ seine Finger über die Arme gleiten und fand neben etlichen Narben die Stelle, an der der linke Arm gebrochen gewesen war. Wer immer das verarztet hatte, hatte nicht viel Ahnung gehabt oder sich nicht viel Mühe gegeben. Vielleicht ein Feldarzt, der noch viele Patienten mehr gehabt hatte in dem Moment. Mer konnte fühlen, das der Bruch falsch zusammen gewachsen war. Das verursachte mit Sicherheit Schmerzen. 

Als ob er seine nächsten Worte vorausahnen würde, sagte der Tribun: „Das geht schon. Es tut kaum noch weh.“ 

Meredydd öffnete wieder seine Augen. „Unsinn.“ Er stand auf und setzte sich in den Stuhl, der dem Bett gegenüber stand. 

Pastorius setzte sich mit Evans Hilfe auf. „Also, kannst du mir helfen?“ Die Hoffnung in seinen grün-braunen Augen war unübersehbar. 

„Wenn du genau machst, was ich dir sage, dann besteht Hoffnung“, erklärte Mer gerade heraus. 

Der Tribun hüstelte. „Du hast noch nicht oft mit Leuten aus dem römischen Militär zu tun gehabt, oder?“ 

Mers Augen wurden schmal. „Nein, warum?“ 

Pastorius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht, nichts. Ich bin nur neugierig. Also, was, ähm, befiehlst du mir als nächstes?“, fragte er mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. 

„Du brauchst heißes Wasser für deinen Körper zum Entspannen und kalte Umschläge für dein Knie, um die Entzündung loszuwerden. Begib dich also für eine Stunde ins _caldarium_ , aber geht danach dann nicht ins _frigidarium_. Dann kommst du zurück. In der Zwischenzeit bereite ich etwas für dein Knie vor.“ 

Pastorius humpelte pflichtschuldig davon, unterstützt von Evan. Davon überzeugt, dass sein Patient, seine Anordnungen auf den Punkt befolgen würde – denn schließlich waren Militärs an klare Befehlsketten gewöhnt – begann Mer in seinem Bündel die Kräuter auszusuchen, die er brauchte, um eine abschwellende Mixtur herzustellen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

In dem Moment, in dem der Tribun und der Sklave den Weg betraten, der zum Badehaus führte, stoppte Junius, schaute Evan an und fragte. „Ist dir schon mal jemand begegnet, der so … unverschämt ist?“ Er wusste nicht, ob er empört oder amüsiert sein sollte. 

„Nein. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er nicht der Feind war. Ich habe bewaffnete Gallier gesehen, die höflicher waren“, erwiderte Evan mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

Junius schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder einer hübschen Frau traue, die mich bittet, ihren Bruder in Dienst zu nehmen. Ich habe mich mit ihr so nett unterhalten beim Bankett des Legaten. Wir haben Geschichten ausgetauscht, jede Menge gelacht und ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ihr Bruder so … so ist.“ 

„Aber immerhin, Herr, wusste er, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast, obwohl du es ihm nicht gesagt hast“, stellte Evan fest. 

„Das stimmt. Du denkst also dass ich seine … Dreistigkeit übersehen soll?“ In dem Moment, als er es sagte, wusste er, dass er es tun würde. Er wollte mehr wissen über diesen seltsamen Heiler mit den blausten Augen, die er je – selbst bei den Briten – gesehen hatte. Und der Heiler mochte mit Worten der rüdeste Mann sein, seine Hände jedoch waren sehr sanft, vorsichtig und konzentriert gewesen. 

Evan zog einmal kurz die Schultern hoch. „Ich habe ihn genau beobachtet, und ich denke, er weiß was er tut. Wahrscheinlich ist er deine beste Hoffnung, deine Beweglichkeit wieder zurück zu bekommen.“ 

„Dann werden wir uns seine Unverschämtheiten also noch ein bisschen gefallen lassen?“ 

Evan grinste. „Wir werden es überleben.“ 

Nach einer Stunde im warmen Wasser fühlte sich Junius so entspannt und schlapp wie ein verkochtes Gemüse und kehrte zu seinem Haus zurück. Meredydd befahl ihn wieder aufs Bett und bandagierte sein Knie mit irgendetwas, das wie einmal querbeet durch den Kräutergarten roch. 

„Jetzt fangen wir mit den Übungen an“, sagte er und ergriff das unverletzte Bein. Er rotierte es, zog ein wenig und alles war gut, bis plötzlich ein heißer Schmerz durch Junius Körper schoss. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, aber ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. 

„Es wird erst schlimmer, ehe es besser wird“, erklärte der Heiler. Und dann klopfte und massierte, zog und bog und knetete wieder das Bein. Junius fühlte Tränen in seine Augen steigen, aber das musste der Rauch der Öllampen sein. Als Meredydd endlich aufhörte, verblasste auch sofort der Schmerz und Junius atmete erleichtert aus. 

„Bist du sicher, dass das hilft?“ Er war nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, dass etwas, das so schmerzte, gut für ihn war. „Sollte ich nicht irgendwelche Übungen machen? Oder …?“ 

„Du hast schon genügend falsche Übungen gemacht.“ Der Heiler schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Zu viele und viel zu früh. Ich weiß, man sagt, dass man das tun soll, damit das Bein nicht versteift, aber du siehst ja, dein Knie ist steif und geschwollen. Wir müssen warten, ehe wir es mobilisieren können. Aber wir haben ja genügend Arbeit mit dem Rest deines Körpers“, sagte er mit viel zu viel Aufgeräumtheit in der Stimme. „Ruhe dich jetzt aus, ich werde heute Nachmittag wiederkommen.“ 

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten“, erwiderte der Tribun höflich, aber meilenweit von der Wahrheit entfernt. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Drei Tage später – Tage, die mit einer Menge von Flüchen, Beschwerden und Drohungen gefüllt waren Meredydd nördlich der Grenze zu den blau bemalten Wilden zu schicken, die dann ihn Körperteil für Körperteil auseinander nehmen konnten – begannen Junius Kopfschmerzen besser zu werden. Weitere fünf Tage später waren sie völlig verschwunden. Junius wurde morgens wach und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten begann nicht das unaufhörliche Hämmern, in dem Moment, als er sich aufsetzte. Die Kopfschmerzen kamen auch während des Morgenappells und der Einsatzbesprechung des Stabes nicht wieder. Deshalb war er ausgesprochen guter Laue, als er Meredydd für seine Morgenübungen traf. 

Meredydd schaute ihm kurz ins Gesicht und fragte: „Was ist passiert? Darfst du diese höllische Insel verlassen und nach Rom zurückkehren?“ 

„Warum fragst du das?“ Junius setzte sich auf sein Bett. 

„Du bist so widerlich gut gelaunt und der Tag hat gerade erst begonnen.“ Meredydd rieb sich die Augen. 

„Oh, hast du eine harte Nacht gehabt?“ Junius konnte die Anzüglichkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. Er stellte sich kurz vor, wie Meredydd die anderen Annehmlichkeiten, die ein Gasthaus manchmal bot, genutzt hatte. Ob er blonde Britinnen bevorzugte? Oder die schwarzhaarigen Römerinnen, die die Legionen nach Britannien begleitet hatten?

„Nein. Einige von uns müssen auch in der Nacht arbeiten. Und ich habe ein Manuskript studiert und … und ja, ich habe die Zeit vergessen“, erwiderte der Heiler. 

Junius warf ihm einen abwägenden Blick zu. Also Arbeit statt Vergnügen – falls er den Worten des Heilers trauen konnte. Aber der sah eigentlich zu … unbefriedigt und griesgrämig aus, als dass er eine heiße Liebesnacht hinter sich hatte. „Tut mir leid, das zu hören. Und als Antwort auf deine erste Frage: nein, ich verlasse die Insel nicht. Warum sollte ich? Außerdem mag ich es hier.“ 

„Du magst es hier? Kein Römer mag es, in Britannien stationiert zu sein!“ Meredydd schaute ihn an, als habe er etwas Skandalöses gesagt. 

Junius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schon. Die beiden ersten Jahre meiner Zeit beim Militär habe ich in Cyrrhus in Syrien verbracht und das war mir deutlich zu heiß.“ 

„Zu heiß? Gibt es so etwas überhaupt?“ Meredydd begann mit den ersten Übungen. 

„Oh, bei den Göttern, ja. Oder magst du Sandstürme? Nicht genügend Wasser, weil die Zisterne ausgetrocknet ist? Einen Boden, der so heiß ist, dass man nicht ohne Schuhe drüber gehen kann?“ Junius erinnerte sich an endlose Monate, in denen alle gedacht hatten, sie würden verrückt werden, so erbarmungslos hatte die Sonne vom Himmel gebrannt. Das schlimmste waren die Tage gewesen, in denen sie die vollständige Kampfaustrüstung anziehen müssten und etliche Legionäre aufgrund eines Hitzschlags zusammengebrochen waren. Nein, er hatte keine guten Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die er in Syrien verbracht hatte. 

„Aber wenn es dort so schrecklich gewesen ist, warum beschweren sich denn dann immer alle Römer über unser Wetter und die Temperaturen hier?“ 

„Falls du an das Wetter in Rom oder in Südgallien gewöhnt bist, dann ist das hier schon gewöhnungsbedürftig.“ Er lächelte und fügte herausfordernd hinzu: „Aber ich mag’s. Außerdem regnet es heute nicht. Noch hat es die letzten drei Tage geregnet.“ 

„Weil wir auf den ersten Schnee warten“, erwiderte Meredydd griesgrämig. 

„Ich mag auch Schnee“, erwiderte Junius, teils weil es der Wahrheit entsprach, teils weil er hören wollte, wie sich Meredydd entrüstete. 

Er erntete ein Augenrollen für diese Feststellung und ein sehr kräftiges Ziehen an seinem Bein. 

„Aua!“

„Entenküken.“ 

„Was?“ Bestimmt spielten seine Ohren ihm da gerade einen Streich. Unmöglich, dass jemand so zu einem Tribun sprach! 

Meredydd hörte mit dem was er tat auf. Er schaute unentschieden, dann presste er sich ein: „Entschuldigung“, ab. Er fügte hinzu: „Das sagen wir zu Leuten, die so weichlich und über-zimperlich tun, so als ob …“ 

Junius starrte ihn sprachlos an. 

Der Heiler unterbrach sich selbst und nahm seine Hände von Junius Körper. „Ähm … die Erklärung hat es nicht gerade besser gemacht, nicht wahr?“ Er runzelte seine Stirn und schaute Junius mit großen bangen Augen an, weil er wohl eine Strafe oder zumindest einen schweren Tadel befürchtete. Jedenfalls interpretierte Junius das mal so, es könnte natürlich sein, dass er sich jetzt gerade eine noch schrecklichere Erklärung für die Erklärung überlegte. 

Junius versucht nicht zu lachen, er versuchte es wirklich, aber am Ende konnte er nicht anders. Er lachte, bis er einen Schluckauf bekam und fing wieder neu an, als er den verwirrten Blick sah, den sich sein Sklave und der Heiler zuwarfen. Als er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen, fragte er: „Wer hat dich den Umgang mit Patienten gelehrt?“ 

„Ich brauche keine speziellen Umgangsformen für die Patienten, mit denen ich normalerweise arbeite. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich für gewöhnlich keine Römer als Patienten akzeptiere. Man weiß nie, woran sie Anstoß nehmen.“ Meredydd begann erneut resolut die Muskeln in Junius linkem Bein durchzukneten. 

„Es ist für deine anderen Patienten in Ordnung, wenn du sie ‚Entenküken’ nennst?“ 

„Ja.“ Er reckte sein Kinn nach oben. 

„Na gut. Erklär mir eins: Wie konnte deine Schwester dich überreden für mich eine Ausnahme zu machen?“ Er kannte Jehanie zwar nicht besonders gut, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihren Bruder nicht verhungern lassen würde. Wenn er also wirklich nicht gewollt hätte … 

„Ich war ihr was schuldig. Und die Wintermonate in meinem Haus sind sehr ungemütlich.“ Meredydd zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Wenigstens war der Mann ehrlich, was seine Motive betrafen, dachte Junius trocken. 

„Das Zimmer, das du für mich im Gasthaus reserviert hast, ist nett“, wechselte Meredydd das Thema. „Aber nicht so warm wie dein Haus. Wie wird das hier beheizt?“ 

„Hypokausten. Die Häuser und die öffentlichen Gebäude nutzen dasselbe zentrale Heizungssystem wie die Bäder.“ 

„Gute Idee.“ 

Junius zog eine Braue nach oben. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass wenigstens eine römische Erfindung deine Zustimmung findet.“

„Griechische Erfindung“, korrigierte Meredydd. 

Junius grinste und sie diskutierten noch einige andere römische Erfindungen, wobei der Heiler die ganze Zeit wortreich anzweifelte, dass diese wirklich römischen Ursprungs waren. Meredydd wusste über weit mehr als nur medizinische Themen Bescheid und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Als er sich verabschiedete, hatte Junius zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. 

Ab diesem Tag war Meredydd zwar immer noch sehr strikt und professionell was seine Arbeit betraf, aber sie begannen sich während der Übungen über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten und Junius fing an, sich auf ihre Treffen zu freuen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jehanie hatte nur drei Tage gebraucht, bis sie Meredydd bedrängte, sie zu besuchen und über seine neue Arbeit zu sprechen. Nach zehn Tagen waren ihm die Entschuldigungen ausgegangen und er akzeptierte ihre Einladung. An dem Tag vor den Iden des Januars, ging er zu ihrem Haus und stellte zum ersten Mal fest, dass die Malereien in Jehanies Haus im selben Stil waren, wie die im Haus des Tribuns. 

„Das liegt daran, dass sie beide von Caleb stammen, du Dummkopf.“ Sie warf ihm ein paar Rosinen an den Kopf. „Ich habe dir doch bestimmt schon zehn Mal gesagt, dass er Maler ist.“ 

„Wie soll ich wissen, dass er ein Kunstmaler ist? Ich dachte er … würde Wände anstreichen.“ Meredydd pickte die Rosinen aus seinem Haar und aß sie. 

„Das macht er auch. Aber die Römer möchten nicht nur Farbe, sondern auch Motive wie Pflanzen oder Tiere an ihren Wänden haben. Darin ist er sehr gut und so mangelt es ihm nicht an Aufträgen.“ 

Mer musste zugestehen, dass ihm der Pegasus an der Wand des Tribuns gut gefiel, besser jedenfalls als der leicht diabolisch grinsende Satyr in Jehanies Esszimmer. 

Jehanie fügte hinzu: „Warum denkst du, haben wir dieses Haus kaufen können? Oder einen Mann wie den Tribun treffen? Das haben wir alles Calebs Arbeit zu verdanken.“ 

„Ich …“ Wenn Mer ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er nie wissen wollen, wie seine Schwester es geschafft hatte, in fünf, sechs Jahren in die besseren Kreise der Stadt aufzusteigen. Er war nicht begeistert davon, dass sie so viel von ihrer britischen Identität aufgegeben hatte und den römischen Lebensstil nachahmte. Aber vielleicht war das nötig, wenn man römische Kunden beeindrucken wollte. 

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Erzähl mir lieber, ob du deine neue Arbeit magst.“ Sie streckte Mer eine Platte mit Mandelküchlein hin. 

Er nahm eines und mit vollem Mund korrigierte er sie: „Das war keine Entschuldigung. Und die neue Arbeit ist akzeptabel.“ 

„Nur akzeptabel? Ich dachte, dass der Tribun ein sehr netter und interessanter Mann ist.“ Seine Schwester schnappte sich die letzte kandierte Frucht.

Mer ärgerte sich, dass er zu langsam gewesen war und nahm sich stattdessen noch ein Küchlein. „Ist er – für einen Römer.“

„Und es schadet ja auch nicht, dass er gut aussieht.“ Sie grinste ihn an. 

„Mhmm.“ Mer nickte. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Das er tatsächlich festgestellt hatte, wie durchtrainiert sein Körper war? Das er ein nettes Gesicht hatte? Und lange, elegante Finger? Ein verführerisches Lächeln? 

„Man kann sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, nicht wahr?“, ließ seine Schwester nicht locker. 

„Mhm …hm.“ Ja, der Tribun hatte einen Sinn für Humor, der ihn … glücklich machte. Manchmal. Und manchmal war er so unglaublich dumm, dass Mer hätte heulen können. Denn nicht auf seinen Heiler zu hören und zwei Stunden in strammer Haltung zu stehen, weil irgend so ein römischer Würdenträger zu Besuch war, das war dumm. Extrem dumm. 

Das einzige, was es besser gemacht hatte, war Pastorius’ Eingständnis gewesen, dass er dumm gewesen war. Er hatte das mit einem Blick mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf und einem Augenaufschlag begleitet, was es sehr schwer gemacht hatte, ihn wegen seiner Dummheit auszuschimpfen. Aber das wollte er seiner Schwester nicht erzählen. Weil dieser Blick seine Beine hatte ganz weich werden lassen, und sein Herz angefangen hatte, schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte sogar gespürt, wie ihm Blut in die Wangen geschossen war! Nein, das wollte er Jehanie bestimmt nicht erzählen. 

Als also seine Schwester wissen wollte, ob er denn nicht glücklich war, dass er diese Arbeit angenommen hatte, gab er ein weiteres nichts sagendes Grunzen von sich. 

Jehanie seufzte lang und tief. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag war Mer im Kastell zurück und er massierte gerade vorsichtig die Muskeln um das verletzte Knie herum, als ein Centurio erschien, der dringend mit dem Tribun sprechen wollte. 

„Ist es eine Staatsangelegenheit?“, erkundigte sich Pastorius. 

Der Centurio überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein.“ 

„Dann sprich.“ Pastorius lud ihn mit einer Geste seiner Hand ein. 

„Wie du befohlen hast, haben wir den Inhalt der Weinfässer aus Lugudunum ganz genau gemessen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass die Diebstahlvorwürfe gegen die Legionäre nicht haltbar sind. Du hattest damit Recht, Herr. Die beiden Weinfässer, die wir uns genauer angeschaut haben, zeigen klar, dass sie ziemlich genau zehn Prozent weniger Wein enthalten, als uns der Händler weismachen will.“ 

„Das heißt, es gibt so etwas wie einen doppelten Boden?“ fragte Pastorius. 

„Wir warten auf deine Genehmigung eines der Fässer zu zerlegen.“ 

Der Tribun tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen sein Kinn und sagte dann: „Tut es. Wann erwarten wir die nächste Lieferung des Händlers?“ 

„In ungefähr einem Monat. Aber wenn es so weiterschneit, könnte es auch später werden.“ 

„Ich verstehe. Also, wir machen Folgendes: Findet heraus, ob es noch mehr Fässer als nur die beiden gibt, die weniger Wein als angegeben enthalten. Falls das der Fall ist, lassen wir uns von dem Händler bestätigen, dass das seine Fässer sind wenn er kommt, um die leeren wieder abzuholen. Wenn er bestätigt, dass es seine sind, werden wir ihn entsprechend bestrafen.“ 

„In Ordnung, Tribun.“ 

„Und gib den Männern eine extra Ration Wein, weil wir sie fälschlicherweise verdächtigt haben.“ 

„Ja, Tribun.“ Der Hauch eines Lächelns war in seinem Gesicht, als er formvollendet salutierte und den Raum verließ. 

„Ich dachte, du wärst ein militärischer Befehlshaber? Und jetzt bist du für die … Haushaltführung zuständig?“, fragte Meredydd mit einem schiefen Grinsen, da er genau wusste, dass römische Männer nichts mehr hassten, als wenn man sie für ‚feminin’ hielt. Und so, wie er es absichtlich formuliert hatte, klang es eher, als würde Pastorius selbst den Besen schwingen, als dass er Wein für ein _castrum_ organisierte. 

Pastorius verzog wie erwartet sein Gesicht. „Ja, das bin ich wohl tatsächlich. Ein Tribun ist sowieso schon für alles Mögliche zuständig, aber jetzt, da ich an keiner Art von militärischen Übungen aktiv teilnehmen kann, haben sie mir die ganze Administration aufgehalst. Ich muss die Vorräte verwalten, muss zusehen, dass die Tore immer gesichert sind und dass alles im Hospital gut läuft. Außerdem bin ich derjenige, der angesprochen wird, wenn es um Diebstahl oder andere kriminelle Aktivitäten geht.“ Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fügte hinzu: „Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das bald wieder ändert. Ich brenne darauf, wieder auf ein Pferd zu steigen. Und ich vermisse es, herumzurennen oder stundenlange Märsche zu unternehmen. Ich bin sicher, ich bin bereits dabei zu vergessen, wie man ein Schwert führt.“ 

Mer schnaubte. „Nein, nein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Römer das niemals verlernt.“ Er erneuerte den Verband, der um das Knie des Tribuns gewickelt war. „Weil wir gerade von Kämpfen sprechen – ich habe gehört, dass General Suetonius zur Insel Mona gezogen ist, um die rebellischen Druiden niederzuwerfen?“ Nicht, dass Mer viel Liebe für die Druiden hegte, die ihm vor Jahren sehr klar gemacht hatten, dass ihm eine formelle Ausbildung fehlte, dass er nicht genug ‚Spiritualität’ besaß und noch wichtiger, dass er aus der falschen Familie kam, um je als Druide anerkannt zu werden. Aber andererseits repräsentierten sie einen großen Teil des britischen Wissens und er würde es bedauern, wenn das mit ihnen verschwinden würde. 

„Wir erwarten jeden Tag einen Boten, der uns den Sieg des Generals verkündet“, erwiderte der Tribun. 

„Und falls er geschlagen wird?“, konnte sich Mer nicht verkneifen zu fragen. 

„Die Legio II Augusta ist eine der erfolgreichsten Legionen.“ In der Stimme des Tribuns klang viel Stolz mit. Er zögerte bevor er fragte: „Fürchtest du für das Leben deiner Druidenfreunde?“ 

„Sie sind nicht meine Freunde. Aber ich hasse es immer, wenn Leute sinnlos abgeschlachtet werden.“ 

„Ich auch. Ich ziehe gut organisierte Schlachten vor,“ sagte Pastorius nachdenklich. 

„Das ist ja auch um sooo vieles besser.“ Meredydd stupste seinen Daumen in den Oberschenkel des Tribuns. 

Pastorius zog zischend die Luft ein und starrte ihn böse an. „Doch, das ist es. Es ist … eleganter und ich liebe die Taktik, die hinter den großen Schlachten unser Ahnen steht.“ 

„Menschen töten, Menschen töten“, singsongte Meredydd. 

Pastorius lachte und tippte ihn mit dem Fuß an. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es bereits vor der Ankunft der Römer reichlich kriegerische Handlungen zwischen den britischen Stämmen gegeben hat. Abschlachten, wie du so nett sagst, ist sicher keine römische Erfindung.“ 

Leider hatte der Tribun Recht. Natürlich hatte es Kämpfe um Macht, Einfluss und Land zwischen den verschiedenen Volksstämmen gegeben. Das schien in der menschlichen Natur zu liegen. Wann immer es etwas zu gewinnen galt, stritt man sich mit Krieg darum, statt es auszudiskutieren. Menschen konnten so blöd sein. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nickte Mer. „Leider.“ 

Für einen Moment hingen sie beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Pastorius plötzlich fragte: „He, willst du mich und Evan morgen in die Bäder begleiten?“ 

War das eine Art … Friedensangebot? Oder eine Art Trostpreis? Oder … oder machte er sich gerade mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken? Mer gab sich selbst einen mentalen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Wollte er den Tribun begleiten, ja oder nein? Wollte er sich in wunderbar heißem Wasser aalen? „Natürlich möchte ich dich begleiten!“, erwiderte er mit einem heftigen Nicken. 

„Perfekt. Dann kannst du selbst sehen, welche Fortschritte ich wenigsten schon im Wasser gemacht habe. Ich bin so gut wie neu.“ 

„Das werden wir sehen“, dämpfte er den Enthusiasmus des Tribuns. Aber da Pastorius ihn angrinste, grinste er zurück. 

Später, als er in seinem Bett war, fragte sich Mer, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, zuzustimmen, mit dem Römer ins warme Wasser zu hüpfen. Schließlich kannte jeder die unglaublichen und schrecklichen Geschichten über die Zügellosigkeit und die moralische Verkommenheit des früheren Imperators Caligula. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob der jetzige Kaiser Nero nicht auch herumhurte, wie es ihm beliebte? Und wer sagte ihm denn, dass im römischen Militär nicht dieselben Zustände herrschten? 

Mit diesem verstörenden Gedanken schlief Meredydd ein und träumte von Orgien, an denen Männer und Frauen und Tiere beteiligt waren. Ganz im Vordergrund stand immer ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Tribun, der nur an ihm interessiert war. Und dessen ausschweifende Gelüste bei Mer auf viel Begeisterung stießen. 

Mer erwachte erhitzt und atemlos und die Erregung lag noch in all seinen Gliedern. Mit einer schläfrigen Bewegung umfasste er seinen harten Penis und brachte sich mit nur wenigen Strichen zum Höhepunkt. „Verdammter Römer!“, stöhnte er verwirrt aber völlig befriedigt in seine Armbeuge. Er hoffte, dass niemand im Gasthaus ihn gehört hatte. 

\------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen war Junius drauf und dran, den Besuch im Badehaus rückgängig zu machen. Warum hatte er den Briten eingeladen? Seit wann waren traurige, blaue Augen Grund genug, alle Vorsicht in den Wind zu schlagen? Während er Brot und Käse aß, erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an all die Geschichten über die Barbaren, denen man nachsagte, dass sie mehr an Männern als an Frauen interessiert waren und ihre Nächte mit mindestens zwei Liebhabern auf den Fellen von wilden Tieren verbrachten. Im Prinzip war das natürlich nicht ausschweifender als das, was vielen Römern als akzeptabel erschien. Nur stellten die sich als Partner sicher keinen ruppigen, blauäugigen ‚Barbaren’ vor, so wie er das in seinen Halbträume zwischen Aufwachen und Wachsein immer häufiger tat. 

Jeden Tag fiel es ihm schwerer in den Berührungen des Briten nur die Heilbehandlung zu sehen. Zu sehr erinnerten ihn die sanften, warmen Hände daran, wie lange es zurücklag, dass er mit einem Mann im Bett gewesen war, der sich die Mühe gegeben hatte, seinen Körper so gut kennen zu lernen. Eigentlich war das nur einmal der Fall gewesen, mit Nikodemos, dem gleichaltrigen Sklaven im Haus seines Vaters, kurz bevor er nach Syrien gegangen war. Sie waren so etwas wie Freunde gewesen und hatten zusammen experimentiert, aber ihre Rollen waren von der Gesellschaft vorgegeben gewesen, auch wenn Nikodemos erfreulich wenig eingeschüchtert gewesen war, von seiner Stellung als Sohn des Hauses. Alles andere waren flüchtige Begegnungen am Rande von Feldzügen gewesen. Niemand, an den er sich wirklich erinnerte. 

Meredydd war anders. Er war ein freier Mann, verkehrte durchaus auf Augenhöhe mit ihm und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, in einigen Dingen auch darüber. Und es amüsierte ihn, machte ihm nichts aus, wenn der Heiler ihn aufgebracht oder ungeduldig zurechtwies, weil er mal wieder etwas nicht ganz genau so gemacht hatte, wie Meredydd sich das vorgestellt hatte. Von daher waren die die Wachträume, die sich dann einschlichen, wenn Meredydd seine Oberschenkel bearbeitete, auch anders als die erotischen Träume, die er für gewöhnlich hatte. 

In diesen Träumen musste er nicht immer das Sagen haben. Mit einem aus Verlangen und Scham geborenen Nervenkitzel, sah er sich manchmal auch unter Meredydd liegen, ehe er den Gedanken resolut verscheuchte. Wenn das während einer der Therapiestunden passierte, musste er wirklich intensiv an den britischen Winter denken, damit er sein Interesse nicht unfreiwillig verriet. Denn trotz aller Gerüchte, die über die ausschweifende Lebensart der britischen Männer kursierten, wusste er nicht, wie der Heiler über solche Dinge dachte. 

„Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich dieses Wetter hasse?“ Meredydd begann sich laut und langatmig über den heftigen Schneefall zu beschweren als er am nächsten Morgen ankam. Er regte sich darüber auf, wie durchweicht seine Schuhe bereits von dem kurzen Weg vom Gasthaus bis zum Fort geworden waren und wie sehr er den Winter im Allgemeinen verabscheute. Junius sah keinerlei gefährliche ‚barbarische’ Lust in seiner Haltung sondern nur lautstarken Missmut. Er schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er diese Art von Geschichten für bare Münze genommen hatte. 

Die drei Männer gingen zusammen ins noch menschenleere Badehaus, da alle Legionäre um diese Uhrzeit beim Exerzieren und Training waren. Evan half Junius sich zu entkleiden und faltete die Kleidungsstücke zusammen, ehe er sie in einer Wandnische verstaute. Als Meredydd ein wenig verloren drein schaute, schlug er ihm vor, die danebenliegende Nische zu nehmen. Als sie alle nackt waren, nahmen sie ein Handtuch mit und gingen direkt ins caldarium, wo sie in das warme Wasser sanken. 

Nach einem Moment wohligen Genießens, meinte Junius: „Wir haben übrigens Nachricht erhalten, dass General Paulinus die Druiden auf Mona vernichtend geschlagen hat. Mit flachen Booten haben die römischen Truppen die Insel erreicht und erobert. Auf dem Weg hierher ist der General jedoch aufgehalten worden, weil er herausfinden will, ob es wahr ist, dass Königin Boudicca von den Icenern tatsächlich auf Camulodonum zumarschiert.“ 

Meredydd runzelte die Stirn. „Die Icener? Aber die haben sich doch den Römern schon vor Jahrzehnten ergeben und mit ihnen ein Abkommen getroffen!“ 

„So wie ich es gehört habe, ist der König gestorben und Königin Boudicca hat seine Nachfolge angetreten und sammelt jetzt ein Heer. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“ 

„Weiteres Kämpfen und Töten“, seufzte Meredydd. 

„Vielleicht ist ja nichts dran an den Gerüchten“, versuchte Junius ihn zu beruhigen. Und um Meredydd auf andere Gedanken zu bringen meinte er: „Hier, sieh mal, wie gut meine Beweglichkeit im Wasser schon ist.“ Da er sein Gewicht nicht tragen musste, fielen ihm alle Übungen wesentlich leichter, und er hatte den Eindruck, als sei er schon fast wieder in Ordnung, als könnte er schon wieder fast alles machen, worauf er brannte. Er schaute den Heiler auffordernd an, nachdem er seine Fähigkeiten demonstriert hatte. 

„Nicht übel“, meinte Meredydd. „Aber falls ihr keine Unterwasser-Legion in der römischen Armee habt und sie dich die Seepferdchen reiten lassen, sehe ich noch kein Einsatzgebiet für dich.“ 

Junius schluckte. Direkt wie immer. Nicht das, was er hören wollte, auch wenn er tief in seinem Innern wusste, dass es stimmte. Noch war er nicht gut genug. Noch konnte er kaum vom castrum bis ins Stadtzentrum laufen. „Aber ich habe doch schon Fortschritte gemacht“, meinte er und konnte einen leicht quengeligen Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. 

„Gute Fortschritte, ja. Aber du brauchst Geduld. Du bist kein Jüngling mehr. Da dauert die Heilung etwas länger.“ 

„He, so alt bin ich noch nicht!“

Evan hüstelte und von Meredydd war leider kein Dementi zu hören. Stattdessen wackelte er mit dem Kopf, als wolle er abwägen, wie viele Lebensjahre er Junius insgesamt gab und meinte dann: „Aber eigentlich zu alt, um noch ein Tribun zu sein, oder nicht? Solltest du es nicht mindestens schon bis zum Präfekten gebracht haben? Oder sogar schon wieder in Rom sein, wo du von deinem Schreibtisch aus, deine Untergebenen tyrannisieren kannst?“ 

„Ich tyrannisiere niemanden, nicht einmal meinen vorlauten Heiler.“ Junius grinste. 

Doch Meredydd ließ sich nicht ablenken, ging nicht auf das ‚vorlaut’ ein und fragte stattdessen: „Was ist passiert?“ 

„Ich habe vor vielen Jahren einen dummen Fehler begangen“, erklärte Junius mit einem Achselzucken. „Das war’s dann mit der Beförderung. Dafür darf ich aber noch etwas in Britannien bleiben. Doch kein schlechter Tausch, oder?“ Und um Meredydd noch weiter abzulenken, wandte er sich an seinen Sklaven: „Evan, holst du uns dreien ein bisschen was zu trinken?“ 

Evan holte drei Becher mit Wasser verdünnten Wein und das kühle Getränk war ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dem heißen Wasser in dem sie einweichten. 

„Wann kann ich mal wieder reiten? Und nein, keine Seepferdchen, sondern richtige, schöne, große Pferde?“, fragte er Meredydd nach einer Weile. 

Meredydd überraschte ihn. „Wir könnten in zwei, drei Tagen probeweise einen Ausritt machen“, schlug Meredydd überraschenderweise vor. „Nicht weit, und wir hören sofort auf, wenn dich die Hüfte schmerzt. Und wenn du mich diesbezüglich anlügst, war das der letzte Ausritt für lange Zeit.“ Der Heiler schaute ihn streng an, als wäre er ein aufsässiger Knabe, dem man nicht trauen konnte. 

Junius zog spöttisch eine Braue nach oben, denn so hatte Krateos, sein griechischer Hauslehrer, auch immer mit ihm gesprochen. Nur, genutzt hatte es nicht ganz so viel. Er hatte schon als Junge sehr eigene Vorstellungen davon gehabt, was er wann tun wollte. Aber inzwischen hatte er – hoffentlich – dazu gelernt, und würde nicht den Heilungserfolg aufs Spiel setzen. Deshalb versicherte er Meredydd mit einem Zwinkern: „Ich tue nur das, was du mir sagst.“ 

„So viel Bescheidenheit macht dich verdächtig“, beschied ihm Meredydd und stellte sein leeres Weinglas an den Beckenrand. 

Auch Evan hatte seinen Wein geleert und fragte: „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich für eine viertel Stunde ins _frigidarium_ gehe? Meredydd ist ja da, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte.“ 

„Verdammt, Evan, ich habe nicht die Konstitution einer dahinwelkenden Blume! Ich habe dir schon mehrmals gesagt, dass du mich nicht so bemuttern musst.“ Die beiden waren ja schlimmer als alle Ammen und Hauslehrer zusammen! 

„Ich …“, setzte Evan zur Verteidigung an, dann hielt er inne und beendete den Satz stattdessen auf einem sehr höflichen Tonfall. „Ja, Herr. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht despektierlich gemeint habe.“ 

„Schon gut, Evan.“ Dann wandte sich Junius an Meredydd und erklärte: „Evan hat direkt nach dem Unfall verhindert, dass mir der Militärarzt gleich vor Ort den Unterschenkel amputiert hat. Danach hat er mich Tag und Nacht gepflegt und geschafft, dass ich keine Blutvergiftung bekommen habe. Ich verdanke ihm nicht nur mein Leben, sondern auch meine Unversehrtheit. Von daher – ein bisschen Übervorsichtigkeit sei dir zugestanden“, beendete er den Satz wieder mit einem Blick auf seine Sklaven. 

„Danke.“ Evan schnappte sich sein Handtuch und verschwand. 

„Da ich schon dabei bin mich zu bedanken,“ Junius nickte Meredydd zu, „kann ich ja gleich weiter machen. Ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar, denn wenn ich meine Beweglichkeit mit der vor einem Monat vergleiche – ich habe so viele Fortschritte gemacht! Ich bin froh, dass Jehanie dich überreden konnte.“ 

„Ich werde es meiner Schwester nicht sagen, das wird sie sonst unausstehlich machen aber … nun ja, ich bin ich auch froh, dass ich die Arbeit angenommen habe.“ 

„Nur wegen des schönen, warmen Zimmers?“, neckte Junius. 

„Ja klar“, entgegnete Meredydd, tauchte einmal unter Wasser und prustend wieder auf. 

Wassertropfen liefen über sein Gesicht, rannen über seine Wange und Junius verspürte das überwältigende Bedürfnis den Tropfen, der in Richtung Mundwinkel lief, mit seinem Zeigefinger zu verfolgen. Über Meredydds Lippen zu streichen und … Bei Jupiter er wusste nicht einmal, ob Meredydd Männer mochte! Und noch wichtiger, ob er je einem Römer vertrauen könnte. Junius fiel plötzlich auf, wie einseitig die Berührungen bisher gewesen waren. Meredydds Hände waren – fast – überall auf seinem Körper gewesen, er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie sich Meredydds Haut unter seinen Händen anfühlen würde. 

Ohne recht nachzudenken, fast wie von einem inneren Zwang getrieben, hatte er seine Hand schon auf Meredydds Unterarm gelegt. 

„Was ...?“, fragte der Heiler, zog seinen Arm aber nicht weg. 

Schnell, eine Begründung musste her! „Ich … ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass … mir deine Hände sehr gut tun.“ Oh, nein, was für ein blöder Satz! Er klang genau wie der unreife Jüngling, der er ja laut Meredydds Aussage nicht mehr war. Verflixt, hatte er jetzt Rhetorik bei den besten Lehrern studiert, oder nicht? Er war doch schon mehrmals für sein Rednertalent gelobt worden! Mit so einer Ansage würde er aber bestimmt keine Lorbeeren ernten. Voller Unbehagen über seine Unbeholfenheit, wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen. 

Doch Meredydd legte seine Finger über Junius Hand, packte für einen Moment fester zu, dann, als Junius keine Anstalten machten, seine Hand wegzuziehen, lockerte er seinen Griff und fuhr mit seinen Fingern kleine, beruhigende Kreise. „Das … das freut mich.“ Meredydd räusperte sich. 

„Gut.“ Junius nickte. „Ich … ähm …“. War das jetzt das Signal auf das er gewartet hatte? Fasziniert verfolge Junius das hektische Auf und Ab von Meredydds Adamsapfel, bis sein Blick auf Meredydds schmalen Lippen zu liegen kam, über die der Heiler mit seiner Zunge leckte. 

„Bei Belenos!“, rief Meredydds. „Willst du mich jetzt küssen, oder nicht?“ Er hob seine Hand und hielt Junius zurück. „Wenn man so etwas einen Tribun auch nicht fragen darf, … oder ein Römer so etwas nicht macht, dann, dann …“ 

Den Göttern sei dank, Meredydd war auch um Worte verlegen. Das war ein absolutes Novum und das hieß wohl, dass er genauso unsicher wie er war. Junius fing die wild fuchtelnde Hand ein. „Keine Sorge, Römer küssen auch.“ Er rutschte ein bisschen näher heran, so dass an seiner Bereitschaft kein Zweifel bestehen konnte. 

„Aber bestimmt nicht so gut wie Briten“, erklärte Meredydd voller Überzeugung und presste seinen Mund auf den des Tribuns. 

Junius musste lachen und so waren seine Lippen schon geöffnet, als er Meredydds Lippen spürte. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und Junius spürte Meredydds Daumen, der sanft und forschend gleichzeitig über die weiche Haut unter seinem Kinn glitt und die Narbe entlang strich, die der Helm verursachte hatte. So, als wolle er sich noch einmal versichern, dass er es wirklich mit einem römischen Soldaten zu tun hatte. 

Für einen Moment befürchte Junius eine Zurückweisung, aber Meredydd schien über seinen inneren Schatten gesprungen zu sein und küsste ihn heftiger und machte ein so verlangendes Geräusch in seiner Kehle, dass es ihn erzittern ließ. Und wieder glitten die behutsamen, heilenden Hände, die er schon so oft und fast überall gespürt hatte, über seine Arme, seine Hände und fanden den Weg auf seine Brust. 

Nur hatte sich ihre Absicht geändert und sie fühlten sich plötzlich noch viel, viel besser an. Junius hatte keine Ahnung, wie er jemals wieder ruhig und gelassen bleiben sollte, wie es die römische Etikette diktierte, wenn Meredydd in ihn Zukunft berührte. Bisher war es schon schwer gewesen … 

Und dann musste er Meredydd endlich auch unter seinen Fingern spüren und seine Hände umfuhren die Rundung der Schultern, glitten über die überraschend kräftigen Oberarme, über die Brust bis runter zur Taille. Als er merkte, dass Meredydd heftiger und rascher in den Kuss atmete, löste sich die Anspannung, von der er gar nicht richtig bemerkt hatte, wie sie sich in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut hatte. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge in Meredydds Mund, der so weich und nachgiebig war, und in krassem Gegensatz zu den beißenden Bemerkungen stand, die den Mund sonst so oft verließen. Er hatte durch Zufall einen großartigen Weg gefunden, die Diatriben des Heilers zu stoppen! Junius legte noch etwas mehr Nachdruck in den Kuss. 

Die Bewegungen im Wasser waren weich und schwebend, nicht immer so präzise, wie sie geplant waren, und so stöhnte Junius überwältigt auf, als sich ihre Unterkörper zufällig berührten. Meredydds Interesse war deutlich spürbar. Erleichterung und auch Vorfreude auf mehr breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er versuchte Meredydd ein wenig näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Vielleicht können wir einen besseren Platz hierfür finden“, meinte Meredydd, hielt ihn auf Abstand, aber streichelte durch seine nassen Haare. „Deine Beweglichkeit mag im Wasser höher sein, aber die Bequemlichkeit in diesem Steinbecken lässt doch zu wünschen übrig.“ 

„Wer ist denn jetzt hier das Entenküken?“, fragte Junius grinsend. 

Meredydd schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du gebrauchst das Wort in einem völlig falschen Kontext, Tribun.“ 

„Nenn mich Junius, wie es meine Freunde tun.“ 

„In Ordnung, Junius. Da meine schreckliche Schwester angefangen hat mich Mer zu nennen, als sie meinen Namen noch nicht richtig aussprechen konnte, nennen mich die meisten meiner Freunde nun auch so. Wenn du also magst…“ 

„Ich mag.“ Junius hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

In dem Moment hüstelte jemand hinter ihnen und Evan fragte: „Soll ich später noch einmal wieder kommen?“ Auf seinem Gesicht lag spöttisches Amüsement. 

„Nicht nötig, wir wollten soeben gehen.“ Junius ließ sich von Evan sein Handtuch reichen. 

Sie trockneten sich ab und zogen sich an und gerade als sie aus dem Badehaus traten, kam Centurion herangeeilt und berichtete, dass es Neuigkeiten aus Camulodunum gab und dass der Tribun sofort zu einer eiligst anberaumten Sitzung kommen sollte. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Junius und zeigte frustriert auf den Centrurion. „Ich muss …“ 

„Ja, ja, geh schon und sei ein Römer“, sagte Meredydd brüsk und drehte sich um. 

Junius zog ein Gesicht und humpelte hinter dem Centurion her. 

\----------------------------------------------

Weißer, in der Sonne glitzernder Schnee, der die Landschaft mit sanften Rundungen nachzeichnete, blauer Himmel, nicht zu kalt – widerstrebend musste Meredydd zugeben, dass es auch im Winter schöne Tage geben konnte, aber nur wenn man später in einen warmen Raum zurückkehren konnte. Er war zu einer in der Nähe gelegenen Anhöhe gegangen, von wo aus er nun den Ausblick genoss. Aber das war sozusagen nur ein Nebeneffekt, vor allem war er hierher gekommen um nachzudenken. 

Der Kuss war … perfekt gewesen. Ja, perfekt war wohl wirklich das einzige Wort das passte. Ein inneres Kribbeln, so ein Gefühl, das fast wie eine Heißhungerattacke gewesen war, hatte er bisher noch nicht beim Küssen verspürt. Dass es jetzt ausgerechnet einem Römer galt, war natürlich schon misslich. Ein Brite hätte die Sache so viel einfacher gemacht, aber das war wohl nicht zu ändern. 

Ihm war klar, dass die Römer so einige verquere Vorstellungen davon hatten, was in einer Beziehung zwischen Männern alles gestattet war und was nicht ‚männlich’ genug war. Aber da er seine Männlichkeit nicht über die Position beim Liebesspiel definierte, könnte er sich mit der Tatsache wohl arrangieren. Außerdem war er fest davon überzeugt, dass er über genügend Talent, oder Überredungskünste verfügte, um Junius im Endeffekt von seiner Sicht der Dinge zu überzeugen. 

Und falls die Leute redeten? Wenn er es recht bedachte, war es ihm völlig gleichgültig, was die anderen Leute darüber dachten. Er hatte sich bisher nicht viel aus ihrer Meinung gemacht und sie hatten ihm auch keinen Anlass gegeben, ihre Ansichten hoch zu schätzen, so dass er jetzt sicher nicht damit anfangen würde. Die Einzige, bei der er nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie deswegen den Kontakt zu ihm abbrach war seine Schwester, aber genau die schien mit der Tatsache, dass Junius ein Römer war, kein Problem zu haben. Sie hatte ihn veranlasst, Junius als seinen Kunden zu akzeptieren und neckte ihn damit, wie hübsch er war. Ihr wäre es wohl egal, mit wem er sein Bett teilte. 

Sein Bett, Junius’ Bett – Mer ging auf, dass er überhaupt nicht weiter nachdenken musste, er wusste genau, was er wollte! Er wollte Junius, der wollte ihn offensichtlich ebenfalls und wie es dann auf lange Sicht mit ihnen weiterging, das würden die nächsten Monate zeigen. In diesen unruhigen Zeiten konnte man sowieso nicht weit im Voraus planen, denn niemand wusste, wann und wo die nächste kriegerische Auseinandersetzung, der nächste Aufstand, bevorstand. Mer musste sich eingestehen, dass er erleichtert war, dass der Tribun noch nicht wieder gesund genug für den Krieg war. Es vielleicht nie mehr werden würde – und das beruhigte ihn. Ein wenig schockierend war es schon, dass er dabei mehr an das Wohl des Tribuns als an die verschonten Leben seiner Landsleute dachte. Es sah so aus, als habe er neue Prioritäten. 

Mit sich selbst im Reinen schlenderte Meredydd wieder nach Isca Dumnonorium zurück und kaufte einen guten Wein. Dabei hörte er sich die neuesten Gerüchte über Boudicca an. Die Leute sagten, dass ihr Königreich von den Römern geplündert worden war, dass sie aber in Camulodonum siegreich gewesen war. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass Tausende von römischen Soldaten tot waren und Boudicca mit einer ständig wachsenden Armee auf Londinium zumarschierte. Er hoffe, dass sie keinen Umweg über Isca Dumnoniorum machte. 

Zurück in seinem Zimmer wartete er auf Nachricht von Junius, die dann am Nachmittag eintraf. Es war eine Einladung zum Abendessen ins Haus des Tribuns. Mer hoffte, dass Evan sich eine Beschäftigung für den Abend gesucht hatte, die ihn außer Haus führen würde. 

Das war leider nicht so. Evan war zugegen als er ankam. Er holte Essen aus der Militärküche, wo es speziell für den Tribun zubereitet worden war. Evan servierte ihnen verschiedene Oliven, Fisch, Wild, Kohl und Lauch. Alles war mit garum, der allgegenwärtigen römischen Fischsauce gewürzt, die nicht ganz Mers Zustimmung fand. Aber er mochte die getrockneten Äpfel, Birnen und Feigen, die zum Dessert gereicht wurden. 

Evan aß und trank mit ihnen und so kam das Gespräch recht bald auf den Feldzug der Icener-Königin. Auch der Tribun hatte nicht mehr handfeste Fakten als Meredyddd und so konnten sie nur spekulieren, ob die Tausenden von toten Römern in Camulodonum der Realität entsprachen oder nur die Furcht der römischen Besatzer vor den angreifenden Briten anfachen sollten. 

Für einen Moment waren Mers Gedanken bei einem anderen Angriff vor fast zehn Jahren, als die Römer in die Ortschaft seiner Familie gekommen waren. Sie hatten die schlecht bewaffneten Männer und Frauen schnell geschlagen, die Überlebenden getötet oder als Sklaven nach Rom verkauft. Manchmal hörte Meredydd nachts noch die Schreie, sah den Feuerschein am Himmel, als die mit Stroh gedeckten Häuser gebrannt hatten. Er hörte die eindringliche Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn anflehte, auf seine Schwester und die anderen Kinder aufzupassen und dann an der Seite seines Vaters in den Kampf gezogen war. 

Sollte er jetzt nicht Genugtuung verspüren, dass vielleicht genau einige dieser Legionäre, die über seine Familie Leid und Tod gebracht hatte, von den Soldaten der Icener getötet worden waren? Doch Meredydd fühlte nur Resignation und Müdigkeit, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel neues Leid und Hass – auch gegen die Briten, die sich nicht an dem Aufstand beteiligten – in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten hereinbrechen würde. Er verstand Boudicca, er verstand ihre Beweggründe und doch hätte er es lieber gesehen, wenn es zu einer Verhandlungslösung gekommen wäre. Denn nicht alle Römer verdienten den Tod. Jehanie hatte Recht, man konnte nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren. Junius war anderes und …

„Mer? Du bist so schweigsam.“ Junius zog eine Braue nach oben. 

Mer holte tief Luft. „Vor ungefähr zehn Jahren hat mir ein römischer Kommandant das Leben gerettet und mich vor der Sklaverei bewahrt“, sagte er plötzlich und schaute den Tribun an. Er wollte, dass Junius sah, dass er Unterschiede zu machen verstand. „Es war ein römischer Angriff auf unser Dorf. Meine Mutter hatte mich beauftragt ein gutes Dutzend kleiner Kinder in einer Höhle in Sicherheit zu bringen. Unter ihnen meine Schwester Jehanie. Eines der Kinder verriet durch sein Weinen unser Versteck. Ein Trupp bewaffneter Römer fand uns, doch der kommandierende Offizier verhinderte, dass uns die Legionäre töteten. Er sagte, unbewaffnete Kinder zu töten, wäre nicht mit der Ehre eines Römers vereinbar. Einige stimmten zu, einige protestierten, doch im Endeffekt ließen sie uns unbehelligt. Du siehst, es gibt…“ Mer unterbrach sich. „Was ist los? Warum schaust du, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen?” 

„Ich …“ Junius stockte, seine Hand am Weinglas zitterte. 

„Tribun Junius Pastorius war dieser Kommandant“, sagte Evan stattdessen und ignorierte Junius Versuche ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du hast dich doch gefragt, warum er nicht befördert worden ist und immer noch in Britannien festsitzt. Dieser Zwischenfall war der Grund dafür.“ 

Mer starrte Junius an. „Du? Dir verdanke ich mein Leben?“

Junius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht fast so aus“, meinte er betont flapsig und fügte an Evan gewandt hinzu: „Wir beiden haben später noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden!“

Evan lächelte während er nickend versicherte: „Wie du wünscht, Herr.“ 

„Irgendwie mangelt es mir hier gerade an dem nötigen Respekt, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?“, fragte Junius seufzend. 

„Mein Respekt für dich ist gerade um das Hundertfache gestiegen“, verkündete Mer und wunderte sich selbst, wieso er auf einmal ganz ohne Herumlavieren, die richtigen Worte fand. Jedenfalls leuchteten Junius’ Augen bei diesem Lob auf, auch wenn er es mit einer Handbewegung wegwischen wollte. 

„Die Weisheit der Götter geht oft seltsame Wege“, verkündete Evan und erhob sich. „Herr, wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst, würde ich noch … uhm … irgendetwas tun, was mich nicht vor Morgengrauen wieder hierher bringt?“ 

Mer konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Junius anstarrte, um ihm zu suggerieren ‚ja’ zu sagen. Entweder war er in dieser geistigen Beeinflussungssache doch besser als er angenommen hatte, oder Junius verspürte dieselbe Ungeduld wie er, denn der Tribun sagte, kaum das Evan geendet hatte: „Unbedingt! Ich meine, du hast bestimmt viele Dinge zu tun bis morgen früh.“ 

„Jede Menge“, versicherte ihm Evan zwinkernd, nahm seinen wollenen Umhang und verschwand. 

Jetzt waren sie allein. So allein, wie sie schon öfters gewesen waren, doch jetzt war mit diesem Alleinsein eine Erwartungshaltung verbunden. Junius schien das ganz genau so wie er zu spüren, denn er schob ziellos die Brotkrümel auf dem Tisch herum. Es sah so aus, als müsse er wieder den Anfang machen, wie er auch am Morgen im Bad den Anfang gemacht hatte. Mers Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ja, das war definitiv eine Sache, in der er besser war als sein römischer Freund! 

Er stand auf und streckte Junius eine Hand hin. „Komm mit nach nebenan.“ Er machte mit seinem Kopf eine Bewegung in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. „Ich … ich könnte dir dann zeigen, wie verdammt dankbar ich dir für deine damalige Entscheidung bin.“ Er zog die Brauen in einer – wie er hoffte – verführerisch-einladenden Weise nach oben. 

Junius ergriff die Hand und glitt mit seinen Fingern Mers Arm hinauf. „Ja, das könntest du. Wieder und wieder, bis ich es endlich begriffen habe. Und dann bin ich dran, dir zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich dir für alles bin.“ Er atmete stotternd ein. „Und wenn wir damit fertig sind …“ 

Mer unterbrach ihn. „Damit werden wir nie fertig.“ 

„Auch gut.“ Junius wurde etwas ernster. „Meinst du Evan hat Recht und die Götter haben ihre Hand im Spiel?“ 

Mer lachte verschränkte seine Finger mit Junius’. „Eher nicht. Und welche sollten es sein? Deine oder meine? Wenn, dann können wir uns bei meiner Schwester bedanken – und die hat garantiert nichts Göttliches an sich. Aber ich bin dennoch froh, dass sie mich damals überredet hat.“ 

„Ich auch. Und jetzt komm.“ Junius zog Mer in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Ich will dich endlich überall anfassen dürfen. Bitte“, fügte er mit heiserer Stimmer hinzu und schaute Mer fest in die Augen. 

Mer las dieselbe Ungeduld und dasselbe Verlangen darin, das er auch verspürte. „Römer, sind immer so ungeduldig“, seufzte Mer theatralisch und ließ sich mitziehen. Aber bei diesem Römer war es ihm gerade recht, denn er brannte darauf, Junius Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, die kleinen Muttermale auf Junius’ Rücken zu küssen und all die Dinge zu tun, von denen er schon geträumt hatte. 

Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Mers ganzem Körper aus und er wusste, dass das beste Mittel gegen den kalten britischen Winter gefunden hatte. 

 

\------------ENDE-----------

 

@Antares, September/Oktober 2017


End file.
